


Study Session Sabotage

by MouseFantoms



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sabotage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseFantoms/pseuds/MouseFantoms
Summary: What is Julie to do when a ghost is sabotaging her study session with Nick? What is Nick to do when he gets the overwhelming feeling something in Julie’s house does not want him there?
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina & Nick, Julie Molina & Reggie Peters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Study Session Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> Consider Nick unpossessed please and thank you!

It was clear to both of them after the whole cradling each other’s faces, there was definitely something more there.

Sure, Luke played off the “oozing chemistry” comment from Reggie, and tried to prove that he has chemistry with  _ everyone _ (i.e. passionately serenading Reggie with Edge of Great). His friends already knew though. Of course there was also Julie’s “Perfect Harmony”. She imagined  _ dancing _ with a  _ ghost _ for pete’s sake. Then the, “This is an interesting little relationship you and I have.” It was only a matter of time before they talked about it.

The conversation went as normal as a conversation between a lifer and a ghost could be. They had a mature conversation about the topic. They both acknowledged their feelings for each other as well as also realizing  _ how _ interesting of a relationship they have is (the whole having a crush on someone who you theoretically, can’t be a thing with, forbidden romance so to speak). At least now they got it out of the way and not too much changed between them. If anything, it helped make their songwriting sessions together stronger. Which was why Luke was confused over how Julie had been acting during this session.

“Okay, something is obviously on your mind.” He finally stated after awhile into it.

They were sat on the couch together, his journal open on the coffee table in front of him, scribbles of whatever lyrics came to them.

“Hm?” He caught her attention.

“That’s what I mean! You’re usually in the zone when we write together.”

“In the zone?”

“Yeah. You get this shine in your eye, your smile becomes brighter than thousands of stars as lyrics come to your-” he realized he was starting to go on one of his ‘I-love-Julie Molina’ speeches as Alex and Reggie had called them. “What’s on your mind?”

She sat up from the couch and went on the other side of the coffee table to distance herself from him.

“It’s just...” she was fidgeting with her fingers.

“You can tell me you know.” He stood up from the couch to face.

“Nick asked me to help him study.”

She expected an answer from him but continued when she didn’t get one, “And I said yes.”

“That’s it?”

A confused expression came on her face. “You’re not-”

“What?” He smiled. “You think just because whatever this thing going on between us is, you can’t hang out with other people?”

“Well it’s a study session.”

“He does have a crush on you.” Luke argued.

“Well you would know.”

The comment made air come out of his nose. “You want my permission to have a study session with him? Sure, of course you can.”

“...You’re sure you’re ok with it?”

“Of course. Even if it wasn’t one I’d still be cool with it.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Promise!” He put his hands up in defense. “I wish you and Nick a fun study session.”

She smiled. “Ok, now that that’s out of the way I do have this one lyric in mind.”

**~~~**

“So what are you guys studying?”

“Oh my god!”

Her reaction to his question came after his multiple other ones. Reggie and Luke were behind the counter as she was setting up the kitchen table for her study session. She didn’t mind the company whenever she was doing things around the house. That was unless one of them had been doing what Luke was. Luke rested his chin on his hand on the kitchen counter.

“Really?” Reggie had the same reaction as Julie.

“Can’t I be curious?” He defended.

“I thought you said you were cool with it?”

“I am but can’t I just... want to know more about the event?”

“Event?” Reggie folded his arms. “It’s a study date.”

“Not a date!” Julie repeated for what seemed like the millionth time.

“Right, if it was you probably would have worn that pink blush dress.” Luke input.

“Oh and that dress paired with black flats, that would be a look!” His friend added.

“Oh! And a nice rose gold necklace too-“

The two noticed Julie’s crossed arms, unimpressed with their conversation. “Since when did you two become fashion experts?”

“There’s only so much you can do when you’re rotating through a trash bag of clothes.” Reggie answered.

“Nick is  _ just _ coming over to study.” She repeated yet again. “You’re asking more questions than my dad did.”

“When is he getting back, by the way?” The jet black haired boy wondered. 

“Not until later.”

She saw a disappointed look on the bassist’s face. “Maybe you can hang with Alex when he gets back. I would say Luke but that’s if he gets done babysitting my-”

“Babysitting?” He sounded offended.

“You are hovering.”

“You are.” Julie agreed alongside Reggie.

“I’m cool with it, I promise! I can show yo-” Before he could ‘defend’ himself even more the doorbell rang.

“Behave.” She warned going over to grab the door.

When she went to get the door she heard part of a conversation between the two ghosts. It went something along the lines of Reggie offering that Luke and him could work on something in the garage. Luke politely declined saying that he needed to prove to Julie that he was cool with the study session. He proposed that Reggie could perhaps go to the studio and write a song of his own. The ghost perked up remembering that he had another ‘Home is Where my Horse is’ to add to the roster.

“Hey!” Nick greeted once she opened the door.

“Hi! Come on in!” She opened the door wider for him. “You can set your stuff down at the table.” She closed the door and gestured over to the table.

“So is it just us?” He asked, setting his backpack down against the leg of the table at the seat that was in front of the counter.

She saw Luke, who was still behind the counter with his chin propped up, raising his eyebrows as if to tell her ‘ _ see _ ... a date’ wanting to be told later he was right.

“Yeah,” she responded as he got his materials out of his bag and set them on the table where he would sit, “my dad and brother will be out for a bit until then it’s just us.” 

“Cool. Thanks for agreeing. I know last time you said you probably wouldn’t be able to because of your band.”

Julie looked away when she sat down across from him, reaching down to get her materials from her pack. Her attention was caught when she heard the noise of the chair being suddenly pushed out. She looked up and saw Nick, barely sitting on the edge of the chair, and then Luke, who stood just behind the chair, seemingly twiddling his thumbs. 

“Did you just have your floors waxed or something?” Nick asked, adjusting himself on the chair and scooting himself in. 

“No…” she trailed off looking at the likely colperurate.

“I just pulled out the chair and it seemed to slip.”

“Mhm… slip…” she was still glaring at the one she suspected. 

“Well,” he reached into his bag and pulled out his textbook, flipping through the pages until he got to the right one, “I guess we could start.” He bent down back into his pack to get his pencil case, until there was a loud clap. 

Both Nick and Julie’s heads went to the textbook that both knew was previously just open but now showed the cover. 

“Didn’t I-” he looked to Julie who seemed to be staring daggers passed him, “And then it-“

“It’s probably the wind.” She seemed to say through her teeth. 

“Wind?”

“The AC. You know how it is.” 

He nodded, not entirely knowing how it is. He shook his head to forget the book that suddenly closed on its own. He opened the book back up and placed his pencil case on top to ensure it stayed open this time. He put his pencil on the left side of the book while he went to grab the papers that went with the work. Julie, meanwhile, was also getting her materials out in front of her.

He pulled out the papers and went to grab his pencil only to be met with the table’s surface instead. Looking, the pencil had rolled away from the textbook. It wouldn’t have been a big deal if the pencil hadn’t made it one. 

The weird part, it didn’t continuously roll away. He would go to grab it. It would then roll, then stop and when he went to grab the stopped pencil it continued to roll. Seeming like it was purposefully trying to get away from his grasp.

“Maybe you should turn down that AC.” 

“Hm?” She asked looking up to him to see his outstretched arm and the pencil at his fingertips.

“The wind seems to really be blowing my pencil away.”

“Does it now?” She seemed agitated.

“Either that or you have some sort of gho-“ he caught himself, “...a phantom…”

“Huh?” This was the one time Nick could tell her attention was fully on him. 

“How come your band is called ‘Julie and the Phantoms’?” He put his arm back under the table, discarding the writing utensil at the of it. 

“Oh…” an answer took a moment to form, “Well Flynn actually came up with it.”

“Why the phantoms?” The question didn’t really come to mind until now.

“Well… the effect of when they join me on stage looks kind of like that of a ghost.” Technically was not a lie.

The more he thought about it, the more questions came. “You’ve never been into tech kind of hologram stuff before.”

“Well…”

“And even when the hologram projector worked at the dance… you still didn’t perform with them and the WiFi was working completely fine for school WiFi.”

He saw her hesitate. “Maybe you should-” she went to the cabinets, “Would you maybe want some water or anything?”

He noticed her wanting to change the subject. “Sure…” 

She nodded telling him that she understood. She got a glass and filled up his cup. He thanked her as she began to get herself a cup as well.

He would have taken a sip as soon as she put it on the table if it wasn’t for when he reached for it, the cup decided to inch north. This occurrence had happened too often in this short amount of time that a pattern was noticed. Nick looked to Julie who was busy putting water in her glass and turned his head back to his. To test his hypothesis, he again reached for it only to have it yet again move inches out of his reach. Things would only move if Julie wasn’t looking.

Maybe he could get the cup if he was quick enough. A few attempts had occurred at trying to grab it before it went out of his grasp, none were successful. Especially the last attempt, well in a way he was. He was too quickly though. As the cup moved his fingertips grazed it and made it clink on the table, spilling the liquid. 

Julie looked up, hearing the clink, glaring rather annoyed just next to him. 

“...Maybe I’ll just get my own water.” Nick grabbed the now empty cup and went over to the sink. He pulled on the faucet’s handle and no incident had occurred, until less than a second later when the water from the faucet began to spray all over him. As if someone had put their thumb on the spout of the faucet, making the water squirt all over.

“Nick I-” She went to try to help the completely soaked boy, but realized there wasn’t much she could do. 

“Maybe we could reschedule this study session,” he tried to wring his sleeve out in the sink, “once you have this ‘AC’ under control.” He went back over to the table.

“Nick I’m sorry I-”

“Molina it’s fine.” He looked up from putting his things in his backpack to her behind the counter. “I just have the feeling this ‘AC’ is targeting me. Tell me whenever you have it worked out then we can maybe try this again. See you at school partner.” Julie watched as he put his bag on his shoulder and headed out the door. 

“Well, not much studying was happening during the study date.” She turned around to see Luke stood at the sink. She crossed her arms at him. “...What?”

She shook her head at him, let out a huff of air and put her arms down as she went over by the oven to get the towel that was slung over the handle.He followed her as she took the towel to wipe up the water on the floor of the kitchen.

“What exactly were you supposed to be studying because that was not happening.” He kept noticing her annoyed look as she went over to the table to clean the water over there.

“...Maybe I could-” he tried to reach for the towel in her hand but she pulled it away from him, obviously not in the mood. Maybe later though, she would be in less of a mood.

**~~~**

“Are you  _ still _ upset?” 

He poofed into her room after she hadn’t come into the garage for a songwriting session. She was on her bed, possibly doing work for a class not paying any attention to when he poofed in.

He took a seat at the edge of her bed. “How are we supposed to do a songwriting session if you’re still giving me the silent treatment?”

“You’re right. If I continue you may douse me with water.” 

“...Well not on you.”

“What happened?”

It was hard to ignore the question when she was staring right at him. “What do you-”

“You know exactly what I mean! You said you were cool with it!”

“I was!” 

“Really? Because trying to pull his chair out from under him, rolling away his pencil and dowsing him with water, just to name a few, didn’t seem like you were! You were acting like a jealous boyfriend!”

He perked up. “Is that what-“ he cleared his throat, “are we-”

Based on her angrily getting up from her bed, after an eye roll, that was clearly not a conversation she wanted to have right now. 

“Right, right! Not a discussion right now.” He stood up to face her across the room. “...I thought I would be cool with it.”

“This is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you in the first place. I told you that it was just a study session.”

“But he asked if it was only you two.”

“He was just curious who was in the house. Or maybe he wanted to say hi to dad and Carlos since it’s been a little bit since he’s seen them.”

“Oh… well…” He started to feel slightly guilty.

“For the record, he knows how I feel about dates.”

“He does?”

“He already tried to ask me out.”

“...tried?” The more and more the conversation continued the guilty kept sinking in.

She nodded. “And I said no.”

“...well now I feel really dumb.”

She stepped closer to the bed. “Why didn’t you just trust me that there wasn’t anything other than studying?”

“It’s not that I didn’t trust you it’s just…” he looked for words to say, “...I don’t know what happened.”

She crossed her arms, not buying his statement. 

“I don’t know I guess I just- I was being jealous.” He sat on the corner of her bed. “I guess some part of me wanted to be Nick.”

She sat next to him, wanting him to elaborate more. 

“If I was alive that maybe we could do study sessions like that, maybe I could go to school with you and come by your locker and-”

“If you were alive,” her voice brought his attention from his hands to her beside him, “we wouldn’t have met.”

He shared her little smile. 

“I’m sorry. I should have left you two alone to have your own study session. I didn’t mean to get jealous. He seems like a good guy.”

“I think you and him would get along.”

“You do?” He seemed taken aback.

“Both of you get passionate about what you like, both of you play guitar-”

“Does he now?” He raised his eyebrows at his ‘competition’. 

“Oww!” He said in response to Julie jabbing her elbow in his arm. “I was kidding!”

“I don’t know, you might soak him in water again.”

“...That did cross the line.” 

“For all I know he could be scared to come back again even if I got the ‘AC’ under control.”

“He definitely knows it’s not the AC.”

He saw the lightbulb in her head go off. “What?”

“You’re one hundred percent fine this time with a study session between Nick and I?”

“Yes.” He confirmed.

**~~~**

“Come on in.” She let open the door for Nick. “Thanks for agreeing to come back after… last time.”

He seemed cautious as she closed the door. “Yeah… no problem.”

“Don’t worry you won’t get sprayed with water this time. I had a talk with the ‘AC’.”

“The ‘AC’ doesn’t happen to be in your band… does he?” His attention was suddenly turned to the kitchen table seeing from his peripheral vision a chair move. “...Did that just-”

“He let out your chair for you this time.”

“...Well it’s already going better than last time.”

She gestured towards the table for him to sit. She followed behind as he set his bag down and sat. He looked cautiously around. 

“I promise, you have nothing to be worried about.”

“Just so we’re on the same page, the phantoms in your band are most definitely ghosts?”

She nodded. 

“Oh. ...Cool.”

“Cool?”

“I mean you guys already make amazing music, it's an added layer that they’re ghosts.”

“You probably have a lot of questions.”

“Right now, the one who haunted me is cool with me now?”

“I have a strict no haunting rule but yes, he is fine with you.”

He suddenly had a thought. “...You can see them all the time can’t you?”

“Yeah we don’t really know why.” She noticed what he said. “...How’d you know that?”

“In the hall, when I came up to you at your locker. You fixed what you said about telling me to shut up and then punched in the shoulder too, something you never do. Just before went to practice for our dance… you said your mind wondered and you called me Luke. Luke was there wasn’t he? He’s the one who haunted me.”

“You catch on quick.” 

He leaned in to whisper, “Are you two a-”

“I would prefer to have this conversation when he’s  _ out _ of the room.” She directed her statement next to him. 

“Oh come on!” Luke let out. “I’ll be helpful this time. I promise no water will be slipped. Let me show you that- ugh fine.” He could read her expression. “I wish you two a nice study session.”

She turned her head back to Nick, indicating that Luke probably left. 

“Between you and me, his guitar skills are-”

“Probably not so bad yourself either blondie.”

“Luke!” She scolded seeing him poof in behind the counter. 

“Right, right. I’m gone. Sorry!” He put his palms up and poofed out once again. 

“This time,” she looked to Nick, “no more distractions. I promise.”

“Hey as long as I don’t get haunted, it’s fine. He can haunt you all he wants.”

“He can… can’t he?” She smiled to where the ghost was moments ago before her and Nick  _ actually _ began their study session, free of a jealous ghost this time.


End file.
